Welcome to Perfection, Doctor
by trin619
Summary: The Doctor & Rose stumble upon Perfect, Nevada. Home to the infamous Graboids, Shirkers, & Ass-Blasters. This being the first time hearing about this, the Doctor decides to investigate.


Chapter 1: Welcome to Perfection

Author's Note: In the spirit of Tremors Five coming out, I got this idea! I mean come on, this is an awesome idea. The Doctor hating war and violence. Burt loving war and violence. I actually have lots of ideas for this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tremors or Doctor Who, :( Sadly. So I do not own Tyler, Rose, el Blanco, the Doctor, and the TARDIS.

Doctor's Pov

I run around the TARDIS' console, pulling levels, pressing buttons, etc.

"Where are we going now, Doctor?" Rose asks, holding onto the railing.

"We're going to a nice ice based planet. The natives there are, how would you say, cold blooded." I say, enthusiastically. Rose smiles.

"Sounds cool." she says.

(Author's Note: Heh. Did you see what I did there?)

"Oh it is," I say. The TARDIS lurches to the side a little bit. I pull down a last lever, and land the TARDIS. I walk over to Rose, "Shall we?"

"Wait!" she says, as I put on my trench coat. She runs further into the TARDIS and comes back wearing a large winter coat. "Now we can go," she says. We link arms and walk out the doors.

Rose's Pov

The Doctor and I walk out of the TARDIS, into some kind of desert town. Not exactly how I imagined what the Doctor described.

"Welcome to- This isn't right," the Doctor says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"This isn't the right place." he says.

"Then where are we?" I ask. He takes out his sonic screwdriver and scans the area, as I throw my coat back into the TARDIS.

"Earth, sometime in the early 2000's."

"Why do you think we're here?"

"Not sure, but the desert climate and the mountains might attract some off worlders."

"That's probably why we're here then, right?

"Right," he says, putting his sonic screwdriver back into his pocket.

We start walking along the dry ground, looking for any sign of trouble or civilization. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice an orange sign next to a road. "Hey, what's that?"

"Our first clue to why we're here!" he says happily. I smile as we walk over to examine the sign. We stop in front of the sign.

"Entering Perfection Valley," I read aloud.

"Warning: Extreme wildlife danger, stay on pavement at all times," the Doctor finishes. Below that were some rules and regulations, telling what things need permits for. Below that were some little illustrations of some kind of creature attacking during various activities. I look around us not seeing any wildlife at all. "Strange," the Doctor says, also looking around.

"Yea. Guess that tells us why we're here." I state.

"These pictures, I've never seem anything like it," the Doctor says, putting on his glasses. He gets closer to the sign and examines the illustrations.

"That's comforting," I say sarcastically. I hear a motor sound from behind us. I turn around to see a guy in a topless jeep, almost the exact same color of the sign. He pulls up next to us and parks his vehicle.

"Hello there," he said, in an American accent.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose," the Doctor said, gesturing to me slightly.

"Hello," I wave slightly.

"Doctor-?" he asks.

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor states. He nods.

"What brings you all out to Perfection?" he asks, jumping out of his jeep.

"We're not sure, actually," the Doctor states. I notice the writing on the side of his jeep.

"Desert Jack's Graboid Adventure?" I ask, reading it aloud. The stranger smiles smugly.

"Yep. This is the only tour business of it's kind," he says proudly.

"Your Jack then?" the Doctor asks.

"Well, er, no. I bought it from Jack over in Bigsby." he says, jabbing his thumb in the way I believe is suppose to be Bigsby.

"What's your name then?" I ask.

"I'm Tyler," he says extending his hand to me. I shake his hand, then he shakes the Doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tyler," I say.

Tyler's Pov

"Same to you," I say. I look around, wondering how they even got here. There's no car in sight. "How'd you folks get all the way out here? El Blanco get to your car already?" I ask.

"El Blanco?" the Doctor asks. I raise an eyebrow. 'If they're not here to see the Graboid, then why are they here?' I ask myself.

"The only albino graboid discovered." I say.

"What's a graboid?" Rose asks. I blink a couple times, not believing what I'm hearing. I walk over to the sign and point to the little pictures at the bottom.

"That's a graboid," I say.

"Um, could you tell me the year, and where we are?" the Doctor asks. 'Seriously?' I ask myself.

"2002, and Perfection, Nevada." I say.

"So we're in the states then?" Rose asks the Doctor.

"Appears so, but the question is why I've never heard of these, graboids," the Doctor says.

"It's only the biggest discovery since, a couple years ago, actually." I say.

"Well, I probably haven't heard of it because of," Rose starts, but then stops looking at me. She turns to the Doctor and says. "You know." I just shrug.

(Author's Note: Because of Time Travel.)

"You need a ride?" I ask.

"That'd be great, thanks," Rose says. The Doctor takes off the glasses he had on and puts them in his pocket.

"Great, just hop in," I say, lowering the back gate so they can get in. They both climb in and sit up towards the front, climbing into the drivers seat. I check the graboid monitor, no signs of el Blanco, I start up the jeep and drive towards town.

Author's Note: So, Chapter one is done! I actually like writing this. In my opinion it's a cool a story. I hope you agree. If you see any mistakes please PM them to me. Remember to Follow, Fave, and Comment!


End file.
